True Love is Magic
by theseriallove
Summary: SwanQueen AU: Once upon a time, in a different land, there was a prophecy – two broken souls whose hearts have suffered a terrible loss shall find healing in one another thus creating the most powerful magic there is. All magic but comes with a price creating a force of dark magic threatening to undo their existence...
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a different land, there was a prophecy – two broken souls whose hearts have suffered a terrible loss shall find healing in one another thus creating the most powerful magic there is. All magic but comes with a price creating a force of dark magic threatening to undo their existence...

This prophecy has been there since the beginning of time but there is hope still. The prophecy is not complete. The other half was destroyed during a great battle between two nations. But it is said that one day, when the first half of the prophecy is fulfilled, the other half shall be recovered through blood and tears.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There was nothing more beautiful, Emma thought, then basking in Regina's gaze. Her deep brown eyes were able to capture hers every time and she never got tired of drowning in them.

"Do you need any help with that?" Emma asked as she watched Regina redecorating her desk.

"No, it's fine, I am just polish it a little bit," she answered breaking their eye contact and making her way to Emma. "Now let me see," she placed both her hands on Emma's shoulders and run them down her arms to her hands, "I would think you need some polishing, too."

Emma smiled holding her hands up near her chest, "Well, I think," she lightly kissed Regina's lips, "that we need to go because the kitchen still needs some work and I am hungry. Let's go out for some grilled cheese."

"Ah, you eat like a child," Regina sighed and grabbed her purse, "I am having something else."

"How about a kale salad?"

They both grinned as they walked out of Regina office hand in hand.

Granny's was a restaurant where they had their first date in this new realm, that's why they loved coming there so much. It was quiet and romantic but still cheerful and lively.

"Do you think that we made the right choice leaving?" Emma asked Regina as she was finishing her meal.

"Emma," Regina stopped eating and took Emma's hand into hers, "we've talked about this again and again. It is the best choice we could have made under given circumstances." Emma looked away from her, but she wouldn't let her, "hey, look at me. I love you," Emma smiled a little bit but still refused to look up, "I love you, and you know what would have happened if we had stayed there."

* * *

 _A year ago_

"Is it true?" the apprentice asks his master.

"I am afraid it is. My power is not unlimited but for what I have seen, the prophecy is about to be fulfilled. We have to tell them."

"Why? This doesn't concern us."

"Of course it does, you foolish little child! Or do you not know that the prophecy also speaks of great evil that will feast on our souls? We may as well sign our death sentences now."

"But if what you are saying is true, there is nothing that can be done. Once the actions are set in motion, nothing can stop them."

"There may be one way –"

* * *

"I know, I know – the prophecy," she said finally willing to meet Regina's gaze, "but what makes you so sure that it won't happened here? Just because this is a land without magic doesn't necessarily mean that it can't come true."

Regina moved to a chair that was closer to her beloved framing her face with her hands so she couldn't look away this time. "Emma, love, please listen, I know I can't offer you any solid proof, any reassurance that what has been written won't come to pass, but what I can do is promise that I won't let anything happen to you, do you hear me? No matter what happens I will always protect you," she moved her lips to hers into a sweet tender kiss catching Emma's falling tear with another one placed on her cheekbone.

"I know you will," she looked up with a slight smile on her face, "it was never your love that I questioned. It were our chances of escaping our own fate that was written so long ago, you know. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

* * *

 _Far away, in another land_

A dark room with one lit candle by the bed. All there is to hear are woman's cries, echoing into nothingness, leaving dead silence far away where they can't longer reach. The candle is casting dreadful shadows on the woman's face making her seem more like a monster then a human being. Her hair is dark like raven feathers and her lips are now as white as snow, trembling with pain and fear.

It is almost the end. She stopped crying. Her eyes are black – empty, welcoming death as their companion. The silence is broken by new cries. But they are no longer the cries of the woman – she has found her piece in oblivion. They are the cried of a new born child.

* * *

 ** _Just wanted to know if you would be interested in actually making my new trailer into reality :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

_A year ago_

"Your majesties," the master said when Emma and Regina arrived as arranged.

"Master," they both nod toward him. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait and you had to meet us here in secret?"

"The prophecy –" there was a deep silence for a while and Emma looked at Regina with fear in her green eyes.

"What did you see?" Regina asked him.

"Not much, the picture is not clear enough for me to tell you exactly when or what is going to trigger it or what is going to happen after that," he stopped talking for a moment taking a deep breath," but what I can tell you is that it is happening soon. Very soon."

"Regina," Emma touched Regina's arm turning her toward her," what are we going to do? We can't just sit back and watch everyone we love suffer because of us. Because of what we did."

"Easy, no one is saying that, and we didn't do anything wrong. Hey, listen," she cupped her face, "falling in love with you was the best, most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change a single second I spend loving you."

Emma smiled a little bit. Regina turned back to the master, "Is there anything that we can to prevent this or somehow – I don't know – deal with it? There must be a way to save everyone."

"There is –"

"Well?"

"You have to leave," he said.

"Leave where?"

"As you know, our realm is not the only one, though traveling among other realms is difficult, there are ways to do that. And if we manage to find one, we might be able to send you to another land. A land without magic where the darkness cannot reach you and since there is no magic, your shared magic will not exist either, thus removing a part of the prophecy."

Emma was thinking for a while reaching for Regina's hand to find something to hold on to.

"And _if_ we decide to do this, everyone here will be safe?"

"I cannot guarantee that but it is the best chance you and everyone here has. Our fates rest in your hands. You have to decide whether you leave and risk travelling to another realm, possible saving all of us, or you stay here and doom us and yourselves."

Regina looked at Emma.

"Leave us."

* * *

 _Far away, in another land_

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, mommy's gonna buy you a pumpkin pie – there you go my little one, everything is all right now. Momma's here," a dark female figure lay down a baby into a crib. "You know, you are a very special boy, we've been waiting for you for a very long time now, and one day, we're going to do wonderful things together. But for now, I am going to make sure you grow into the strong, powerful sorcerer you are meant to be."

They left Granny's when it was still a little light outside walking hand in hand through the quite streets in the little town.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked her beloved.

"Of course, what is it?"

"What do you think happened in our realm after we left?"

Regina stopped, then so did Emma turning around to look at her.

"Please, don't trouble yourself with things you can't control. That won't accomplish anything, you know that."

"I do, I do," she said trying to sound reassuring but failing.

"Do you remember what I told you before we decided to do this?"

"Of course I remember," Emma said grabbing one of Regina's hand into hers. "I will never forget it."

* * *

 _A year ago_

"What are we going to do?" Emma said with a tremble in her voice.

"I don't know, but if what he's saying is true, we have to decide fast," she looked at Emma whose eyes were now on the ground. "Emma, hey, we're gonna figure it out, okay?"

No responds.

"Emma?" she stepped closer to her moving her golden curls from her faces and lifting it up so she could see into her eyes which might tell her what she's thinking. "I know you're afraid, and I know that you feel hopeless because I feel it too, but we must keep it together and do what is right. We're the most powerful witches that ever were, there must be something we can do and we're going to find it."

"But that's just it – don't you understand?" the expression in her eyes changed. Hopelessness had grown into rage. "It's because of our powerful magic that we let the prophecy come true. It's because our love that we –"

"Please, stop it, Emma," Regina knew she had to do something or she's gonna loose her to something that in her mind couldn't be true. That their love was the reason for all of this. "Do you remember when we first met? It was such a long time ago – you were kneeling next to a dying rose and you were trying so hard to bring it back to life, but it wasn't working. But then you saw me kneeling right in front of you. I took your hands into mine and let me magic flow through your body and I felt yours flow through mine. It was the most beautiful sensation I had ever experienced and together – we brought the rose back to life," she lifted her coat and pulled out a fresh looking red rose. Emma looked at it. "Do you see it? Fresh, as the day we met – this represents our love, from the beginning till this day. I am not ready to give up on it, on us. We have to save us and everyone here. You know that what I am saying is right. You just have to bring yourself to admit it – we have to leave."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and nodded.

"I know it's going to be hard – to leave everything behind, but we have to try. And I promise you, no matter what happens, I will never stop loving you," she pulled Emma in for a long tender kiss.

"Then let's do this," Emma said with a reassuring look.

* * *

 _Far away, in another land_

"He's growing really fast," a male voice said.

"Yes, he is. And soon enough he will have enough power to do what he was brought here for – the prophecy will be fulfilled and darkness will reign once again."

* * *

 _A year ago_

"Are you sure you are both ready for this?" the master asked them. They looked at each other and Regina gave him a nod. "Good. Here is the spell," he handed Regina an old script with drawing and left.

"Here we go," Emma said and looked at the script, "this spell is going to take all of our power, Regina, maybe we should consider channeling something."

"I am one step ahead," she pulled a phial with silver substance out of her coat, "I thought that we could use a little help."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. A tear of a unicorn," she said, "just a little percussion given the difficulty of the spell."

Both started working on the spell – carefully adding one ingredient after another, checking with the script so everything is done properly.

"Now, for the final ingredient," said Regina and handed Emma the phial. She then added it into the ball letting out a massive ball of energy which travelled to the nearest pond and dove under the surface of the water. Nothing happened for a moment and a portal opened up in the pond. The two witches looked at each other and joined hands as they walked toward the portal.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked Emma.

"As ready as I am ever going to be," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," as Regina spoke those words both of them jumped into the portal which immediately closed behind them leaving the pond as if the portal was never there.

From behind a tree that was near, the master's apprentice appeared, "I wish they make it."

"As do I," the master said, "but I do hope they are aware of the price this magic is going to cost them, my young friend."


End file.
